batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Knight Season Six
The Knight Season Six, is the sixth season of The Knight. It deals with Bruce's darkness, and while facing a new organization called Shadowspiere, led by General Maddox. It aired from 2018-2019 Cast * Ian Somerhalder as Bruce Wayne / Dark Bruce- 22/22 6/22 * Colin Donnell as Nathan Powers- 21/22 * Jessie Eisenburg as Adam Foster- 22/22 * Teresa Plamer as Talia Al Ghul- 15/22 * Daneel Harris as Vicki Vale- 19/22 * Tommy Lee Jones as Derrick Powers- 18/22 * Max Von Snydow as Alfred Pennyworth- 19/22 Recurring * Amanda Seyfreid as Julie Madison- 2/22 (Final Season) * Ben Mckenzie as Detective James Gordon- 7/22 * Jeffery Wright as Lucius Fox- 16/22 * Margot Kidder as Leslie Thompkins * Sarah Clarke as Martha Wayne * Tate Donovan as Thomas Wayne * Jim Cazievel as Kent Nelson / Dr. Fate- 4/22 * William Hurt as Carmine Falcone- 6/22 * Adrian Pasdar as Mario Falcone- 7/22 * Vincent D'Onafrio as Alberto Falcone- 6/22 * Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow- 2/22 * Malcolm McDowell as Anton Church * Dylan Walsh as Philip Wayne- 1/22 Confirmed Plot Points * Ian Somerhalder stated that Bruce will be struggling with his increasing dark side. * There will be a crossover with Smallville, on episode 17, where Justin Hartley will be playing Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow. *Three month time jump *Amanda Seyfried stated that this season will be her last time of playing Julie Madison *Anton Church will be the main villain, alongside General Maddox *The season finale will end with a major cliffhanger Episodes # "Darkness"- Three Months, after S5's season finale, Bruce continues to struggle with his darkness, after saving a woman from a mugging, but nearly killed the robbers. Meanwhile, Julie tries to help Bruce control his darkness, so she goes to Alfred and Lucius for help. Vicki goes to Adam, in help investigating the Falcone's when they move to Gotham City, but Adam feels conflicted with helping Bruce, or helping Vicki. Later, Nathan meets up with General Maddox and she gives a surprising offer. # "Estimation"- Julie tells Bruce to stay off of the streets, until his darkness is taken care of, but when a person is found murdered, Bruce goes to investigate. General Maddox introduces Nathan to Anton Church, the CEO of Church Corp, but there is a hidden motive. Meanwhile, Talia Al Ghul returns, and struggles to live a normal life, after she was kidnapped. # "Light"- Alfred calls Clark Kent AKA Superman, and has him send Dr. Fate, to give Bruce hope, and Dr. Fate shows Bruce positive ways to deal with the darkness. Meanwhile, Talia enlists Adam's help to help her remember who kidnapped her. # " The Uncle"- Bruce's estranged uncle Philip Wayne (Dylan Walsh) arrives to Gotham City, and enters a partnership with Derrick. Meanwhile, Adam adjusts to working at the Gotham Gazette but begins to worry, when he discovers a secret project called Project Leviathan. Later, Bruce enlists Vicki's help in helping him expose his uncle. Bruce wearing a ski mask embraces his dark side, and throws Philip out of a window, as Alfred stares at Bruce in shock. # "Relationship"- Two brothers (Enver Gjokaj and Demir Gjokaj), who both are Meta-Humans, who hold the power of super strength and speed, kidnap Vicki and another female, since they know that she was trying to help Bruce expose Philip. Adam goes to Bruce for help, and Bruce decides to use his dark side, and kills the Meta-Humans, Later, Bruce reveals to Alfred that he can't control the dark urges anymore. # "Cloak And Dagger"- Nathan's secret partnership with the General Maddox and the Military, begins causing problems, when Bruce realizes that he can't trust Nathan anymore, while also dealing with his secret. Bruce, Julie and Adam investigate Nathan, and discovers that he may eventually become Derrick Powers' heir, but when Bruce and Vicki try to stop him, a rouge assassin employed by Derrick kidnaps Bruce, In the End, Adam and Nathan rescues Bruce, as Nathan is forced to shoot the assassin. Julie makes a shocking decision to leave Gotham City forever, as she realizes that she will never have a normal life while she's still in Gotham. After a final kiss between Bruce and Julie, Julie leaves Gotham. # "Addicted"- A new game has come to Gotham and has every kid in to it, but unbeknownst to them the game is laced with a Meta-Human chip, which mind controls the kids to begin committing crimes. Interested, Vicki allies herself with Detective James Gordon, but Vicki and Gordon become affected by the game. Meanwhile, Bruce and Alfred investigates a man named Delbert Billings AKA Spellbinder may be behind the events. Later, Lucius creates an antidote, while Bruce calls the police on Delbert # "Anarky"- Since Julie left, Bruce decides to be in a relationship with Talia when Talia decides to move to Gotham City for good. While, on a date a man named General Wilson Grant (Glenn Morshower) begins sending agents to kill Talia. Bruce sends Talia to stay with Nathan until he can figure out how to stop Grant. Meanwhile, Adam goes undercover to prove that he'll always look up to Vicky, when he decides to take her story, but the Falcone brothers go after them. # "Manipulate"- A Meta-Human with super-human strength strikes Gotham with a vengeance, as the solider runs amok in the city. Bruce gets some reliable help from an unexpected ally. Alfred’s old mentor and best friend, Anton Church meets with Alfred, and Alfred begins to doubt that he should renew his friendship, when he discovered Anton's secret, Twenty years ago. Meanwhile Nathan, and Talia join forces to help Bruce take down the soldier. Later, Bruce's dark side begins to return, and he snaps Anton's neck, before he could kill Talia. # "Mortality"- With constant nightmares about his dark side taking over his life and ruining everyone who he cares, Bruce seeks for solitude, but the increasing rate of his ‘other’ identity starts to surface after a strange and freak accident splits his dark side—making itself into a evil doppelganger of Bruce Wayne. Meanwhile, Talia decides to help out Adam and Vicki, when she discovers that the Falcone family, are still after them. Nathan deals with the shocking realization that he has been helping General Maddox and Anton Church in reviving Leviathan, which could prove to be dangerous to the Powers' legacy. # "Remnant"- With the evil Bruce Wayne roaming out in Gotham, the real Bruce seeks solitude in the manor not wanting to get out. Losing hope, he soon gets an unexpected arrival from the return of Doctor Fate. Fate realizes Bruce has lost perspective, so Fate sends Bruce to the past, where he witnesses his parents murder, they head to the present, where Bruce is shown that it isn't his fault, that he has the darkness, he then shows him the future, where Bruce is shown that he becomes a hero, which could be a hint or a curse. Meanwhile, Derrick goes missing, so Nathan tries to track him down. # "Fashion"- A fashion vixen (Gina Rodriguez) goes on a rampage across Gotham City, by using her Meta-Human abilities to get what she wants, forcing Bruce, Adam and Vicky to team up and stop her. Nathan tries to regain the Powers name, from Anton Church. # "Crate"- Vicki and Adam discover a secret underground ring, where dogs are being used, and have Meta-Human trackers inside them, forcing them to fight each other. When Vicki, tries to call the police, the leader of the ring, Zachery March (Chitwetel Ejiofor) kidnaps her , and forces her to fight the dogs, to the death. Bruce and Adam, later track her down, and Bruce knocks out Zachery, as Adam frees Vicki, and Vicki finally calls the police. # "Pandora"- Bruce discovers his identity and name is being tarnished when his evil doppelganger tries to gain the role of “Bruce Wayne” and decides to ruin key decisions to Wayne Industries’ future. Bruce goes to Lucius for help, in stopping his evil self, but it becomes a problem, when one of the Falcone brothers are sent to go after Lucius. Meanwhile, Nathan asks Talia to help him search for his father, whose still missing. # "Heartless"- Bruce realizes that he must finally defeat his evil doppelganger once and for all. , but has to rely on help from Adam, Lucius and Talia in order to stop him. When Lucius tells Bruce, that only one Wayne could live, Bruce risks his life to face off against his evil self to prove who is the real Bruce Wayne. Meanwhile, General Maddox returns to reopen Project Leviathan, and forces Nathan in ways he can't even escape from. # "Identity"- With his evil doppelganger gone, Bruce survived the battle, but realizes he has definitely lost his way to life and his true identity. Alfred and Lucius try to do whatever they can to remind of the good things Bruce done in the past years hoping to renovate Bruce’s identity. However, Bruce doubts that maybe he should have to die; attempting to find himself, Bruce contacts Dr. Fate, for much needed help, who convinces Bruce to take a dangerous journey that could risk the recent present of Gotham. Meanwhile, Derrick returns, and finds out that his son is back on board with Project Leviathan. # "Stranger"- While Bruce is gone, on a mystical journey, Adam and Vicki uncovers a meeting between the Red Ninjas and the Falcone family that exposes the criminals are trying to steal nerve gas from a highly advanced Wayne Industries-owned lab. Attempting to stop them, they get in trouble and are about to be killed until a mysterious archer arrives, and saves them. The archer reveals himself to be Green Arrow figuring out that the city is in danger and might need a hero to protect for a bit. When Vicki finds out Arrow's true identity as Oliver Queen, she soon gets kidnapped by the Red Ninjas forcing Oliver and Adam to team up, and save her, and also stop the Ninjas from stealing the poison gas containers. Meanwhile , unaware of Bruce’s disappearance, becomes more aware of Nathan's renewed involvement for the military and goes to Derrick for assistance. # "Almighty"- Oliver continues to stay in the Wayne Manor despite of Bruce’s absence and wonders about Alfred’s safety. However, Oliver soon gets call from Adam that Project Leviathan is now back, and things go out of control when a weapon central to the project’s success is currently missing. When Nathan learns about it he accuses his father, but Derrick blames Talia, prompting Nathan to confront her. Meanwhile, Alfred’s old friend, Anton, returns but this time tries to help Alfred in the search of the missing weapon. # "Network"- Adam gets a temporary job at a crisis center and soon embroils himself in a dangerous situation when he finds out a girl is missing and that the only clue leads to a website. Needing help, he contacts Oliver to try and find her while Adam communicates with the girl by email on the website. Meanwhile, Talia searching for Bruce finds clues that leads to Doctor Fate; Derrick tries his best to stop Project Leviathan, but without the weapon it's useless. He then proposes, a deal with one of the Falcone's to help find it, with him. # "Sidetracked"- Alfred gains suspicious of his old friend, Anton, when he continues to deny any involvements what happened back at the military compound. However, realizing his friend is getting deep to the plan, Anton seeks help from General Maddox, who in turns tries to distract the others by hiring a hit on Derrick Powers and Alfred. Realizing they are in trouble, Adam and Oliver have to stop the mysterious assassin (Theo James). Meanwhile, Nathan wants Talia's help badly even when he reveals that he has feelings for her; forcing her to make a decision. # "Beastly"- Green Arrow continues patrolling the streets of Gotham and realizing he have to return home soon. He gets into danger when he faces off against a vicious Meta-Human brute named Iven ( John DeSantis) , who somehow has a settle to score against Green Arrow. Trying to stop him, Oliver calls Clark Kent (Tom Welling) for help, when Iven is too much for Oliver to handle by himself. Meanwhile, Nathan learns about the hit on his father and calls off the deal with Anton and Gen. Maddox, but when he discovers Talia’s life could be in danger, Nathan must continue or Talia dies. # "Endgame"- Nathan is forced to go through with Project Leviathan, as it reaches to the final stages, but just as Anton and Gen. Maddox are about to begin, they discover Talia has stolen the weapon. General Maddox orders a manhunt to find her and treat her as an enemy of state. Nathan wants to help her, but Anton forces him to continue. Vicki hears about the situation and is soon caught in the middle of the ensuring battle. Realizing Talia and Vicki are in trouble, Adam and Oliver try to help, while Derrick fills them in, about everything that has happened. ; Alfred gaining the knowledge of his friend being the traitor, he faces off against Anton; while Nathan tries to stop Gen. Maddox. However, just as things try to go back to normal all hell breaks loose. Meanwhile, in his mystic quest, Bruce reaches to a whole new path, but has tortured images of his past he has to go through if he ever wants to escape. Category:The Knight Category:Seasons